


Pokegirls: Souls and Swords Season 0

by Xamusel



Series: Pokegirls: Souls and Swords URE [2]
Category: Bleach, Pokegirls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dimensional Travel, Fluff and Smut, Multi, pokeballs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:56:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4497870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xamusel/pseuds/Xamusel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo, about a year and a half before he would’ve met Rukia, meets Urahara and is accidentally sent to a different world by a new Kido… a world where sex is the norm. How did he get himself in this mess? Now in the Pokegirls universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokegirls: Souls and Swords Season 0

**Author's Note:**

> Xamusel: …so, it’s been well over two months since the previous chapter was released on FFN, on the 23rd of May. Even though we didn’t finish planning the story out to a reasonable level, namely for all of Season 0, I felt it imperative that this get put out to anyone reading this that this is a status update for myself and for Takeshi. In any case, this will be for both of us, to make sure that we get our butts into gear regarding this story.
> 
> Now, before I forget, there’s a brief announcement I wish to make… I’m starting a story universe! The second story to be in this universe is this rewritten version of Pokegirls: Souls and Swords (because the first one is the hub world, so to speak), so… please look at my profile for more info about it.
> 
> Well, then… The Wheel Of Fate Is Turning. Rebel 1, Action!

_Somewhere in the middle of nowhere…_

Ichigo groaned as he regained consciousness. “Anyone get the license plate number of that truck?” he asked no one in particular. Not hearing any response, he took a look around to get a feel for his surroundings. 

What was initially a large underground training room was now… a forest in the middle of nowhere? This didn’t make any sense whatsoever.

“Dammit, where the hell am I?” Ichigo asked. “If that ball was something this Urahara person did, I swear I’ll kill him next time I see him.”

Still, he needed to walk around, even for a short bit… if only to figure out where to go from there. With that, he got up off the ground, walking to the nearest road that he could possibly find.

#

(A young woman with long blonde hair, holding her left hand to her breasts and her right outstretched in front of her, moves her right hand next to her left and looks up)

_Kono mune ni michite yuke_

(Ichigo opens his eyes and holds up his right hand, which is holding onto a Pokeball, while moving his left hand to his right wrist)

_kedakaki kyoumei no true force_

(A sheathless katana is seen sticking out of an altar, as the camera moves backwards from the blade, while a Fallen Angel is shown bending forward with a Pokeball on her butt, and Uryuu is being shown holding a Seele Schneider in his left hand, before the camera moves back to the blade… which falls down into the ground, reveals itself to be Zangetsu’s Khyber Blade half, and shows the faces of the blonde, a redheaded female, a blue-haired woman and a black-haired female)

_Look into your inner light_

(A brown-haired man is briefly cradling the corpse of a Samurai with the same hair color and eyes, before he is seen standing, the same woman next to him but now in the robes of a Shinigami, as they face an assortment of ‘girls whose only common feature is the hole in their chests and the masks they wear - Hollows)

_I must be gone and die, or stay and live, so, your decision is the same as I believe_

(Kurosaki Masaki is seen standing on a platform in her high school uniform, looking down with her eyes closed, before a pair of darkened wings of Reishi emerge from behind her, as she mouths some words, before she looks up with open eyes)

_Every light has its shadow, I’ll bet, let’s be optimistic, fear not_

(Ichigo is seen standing on a martial arts stadium, as the camera pans in close to his face, before he looks in the direction of above the camera with narrowed eyes)

_tsuyosa ni imi wa aru no ka to_

(A young boy-looking spirit that looks like a mix between Ichigo, Karin, and Yuzu is shown up in the air above Ichigo and looking down in his direction, Ichigo’s right hand being shown outstretched and mirrored in the spirit’s eyes)

_owari no nai chihei ga waratta_

(Ichigo’s hand is soon grasped by the spirit, as the child is then transformed into the Khyber Blade half of Zangetsu, while Ichigo extends and materializes his smaller blade)

_umareta riyuu nado jibun de kimeru mono sa_

(The City of Vale is shown, the image zooming in on its Pokegirl/Magic Academy)

_“He that fears death lives not”_

(Inside the Academy, a woman with brown hair and green eyes, wearing blue robes, looks out a window, looking at something in the distance)

_So take a step toward me, dear -I trust your word-_

(The image seems to accelerate along her view—before it shows the brown-haired amethyst-eyed man from earlier, who pauses before looking towards the camera)

_wasurerarenai kako sae sutesareru basho ga mieru kai_

(The young man is shown fighting an older man, both wielding Katanas, but the older man has dark red hair and black eyes, while the Shinigami with the brown-haired man is fighting a Gladiatrix Maximus with a massive two-handed sword)

_kirisakeyo sora mo umi mo daichi mo tamashii mo_

(Three of the girls that were seen on the Khyber Blade reflection earlier, the redhead, the black-haired one, and the blue-haired woman, are seen running to the left side of the camera while the blonde is shown a bit later wearing the outfit of a miko and holding a fan in her right hand)

_seigi mo shinjitsu mo nanimo kamo wo teraseyo shimmering light_

(The Fallen Angel is taking a bath in a forest clearing, before she sees Uryuu)

_ikusen’oku no toki wo mo koete kimi to deaeta kono guuzen wo_

(Ichigo and the blonde are embracing each other on top of the stadium from earlier, the blonde crying into Ichigo’s chest, when Ichigo vanishes all of a sudden)

_mune ni dakishimeru yo_

(Masaki is seen descending onto the stadium, with her wings dissipating behind her as she lands, before she turns to face behind her, with Ichigo holding both blades of Zangetsu, point first, at his mother, the spirit of Zangetsu being seen interposed in front of the camera with arms stretched out)

_me ni utsuru wa arasoi darou ka sore tomo kanau ka dou ka mo shirenai kibou na no ka_

(The redhead from earlier is shown to be a Shinigami, slashing at a Hollow with her blade, while the black-haired woman is a Sorceress, throwing spells at human enemies, and the blue-haired woman is shown to be possessing a Ronin’s body, revealing her to be a Haunting… and Yuzu and Karin are shown back to back against a group of Hollows from Bleach-verse, Karin in Soul Reaper garb, Yuzu with a Spirit Weapon)

_michibike you holy silver light sei naru yaiba wo nuki_

(Ichigo and the blonde are seen looking at each other in joy, even as Zangetsu’s spirit is shown popping its head up between them, looking at the camera with a smile)

_shoudou wo mo tenazuke shouri e to true force_

#

_A short time later…_

Well, Ichigo truly had no idea where he was. It didn’t look like any forest near Karakura… or in Japan at all, for that matter.

“Great…” he muttered to himself. “Now where the hell’s the next town from here?! I need a guide to get out of here!”

Unfortunately, it didn’t look like there was a suitable trail near him that led anywhere. Not to mention that he wasn’t hearing most of the standard sounds that came from a forest - none of what were likely animal calls sounded anywhere near anything he’d heard before.

“Well… this sounds and is a lot worse than it could have been,” he said out loud. “At least there’s no chance of finding anyone in the nude out here—”

At that point, he did find someone in the nude — what looked like a very short woman, with a coating of brown fur, moving almost… ape-like? And she had a monkey-like tail!!

Ichigo facepalmed, before he said, “Me and my big mouth… damn you, too, Murphy!” Removing the palm from his face, he yelled at the female, “Hey!! Could you _please_ put some clothes on?!”

The woman turned to him, and immediately he could tell something was off, aside from her current features — and he could now see that her breasts were very small — he’d never estimated a woman’s breast sizes before, but he guessed them somewhere around the A to B-Cup range. She also didn’t quite look… sane. As if she could hear him, but not understand what he was saying, or care. And she snarled at him aggressively.

“Oh, shit!” Ichigo paled, before turning and running away from the deranged female.

The female proceeded to charge after him, flinging various things at him, from dirt, to rocks, to sticks, to… aromatic brown organic material. Another ape/monkey-like trait.

Ichigo was grateful to have dodged the dangerous stuff, though there were some near-misses on his dodging ability, especially in regards to the literal shit that was being tossed at him. If he ever got hit by that crap… he’d definitely need a shower or five.

Despite her small size, the woman was getting closer and closer to him, occasionally slashing at him with what seemed to be actual _claws_!

“Shit, shit, shit, shit!!” Ichigo cried out, running to dodge the crazy monkey woman before she did something even worse than before. Eventually, after taking a left turn at Albuquerque—wait, there’s no way he’s in New Mexico… whoops.

Er, with a sudden left turn between some trees to dodge the ape female, Ichigo continued on running through the forest.

The ape-woman kept going in the original direction, losing Ichigo temporarily.

Taking a few seconds to recover his breath, Ichigo said, “Now _that’s_ something I don’t want to experience again… ever!”

Of course, as soon as he said that, she came charging in from a different direction, and the chase was on again.

“You gotta be _kidding_ me!!” he yelled while being chased. “Dammit all to hell, and damn _you_ , Murphy!!”

Of course, the ape-woman paid no attention as she kept pursuing Ichigo, throwing things at him and striking directly whenever she got close… or, at the very least, trying to strike directly. He still could dodge her attacks better than she could land them.

Well… until he tripped on a root and nearly fell face first on the ground.

As he got back to his feet, the woman struck, slamming into him and slicing deep gashes in his body.

With a howl of pain, Ichigo donkey-kicked the ape backwards, hoping to give himself some extra distance from her. He continued to run, but the pace was a good deal slower than he’d like, all things considered.

She kept pursuing him, though as eventually he ended up running into a dead end - a small hollow of rock that could barely be called a cave.

Turning to face what was likely to be his doom, Ichigo saw that the girl was licking her claws of the blood that had gathered on them… _his_ blood.

“I swear… this is not going to end well, is it?” he asked, mostly to himself.

Before she could get much closer, however, everything seemed to go black, before Ichigo wound up on… the side of a skyscraper?

“The flying hell?” he asked himself. “What the hell is going on here?”

He didn’t have to wait long to find out… especially as he heard two males bickering in the distance.

 _“See,_ this _is why Ichigo should keep from accessing the whole scope of your brand of power until he’s more than ready to handle himself with an extra blade!”_ an older man could be heard, as Ichigo could see said man arguing with… a bleached version of himself?

 **“Oh, _don’t_ give me that BS!”** the bleached version of himself snapped out. **“If you were in charge, then King wouldn’t be able to know _how_ to use his other blade! You’d keep him from accessing his whole power altogether!”**

Ichigo walked over to them and asked, “What the hell is going on here?!?”

In spite of the question, the two males kept on bickering with each other… _“Are you certain that Ichigo should have full access to your part of his power, all things considered?! Especially since he’s not able to handle all the pressure that it would emit, given his natural body being considerably weakened!”_ the old man argued.

 **“You’re grasping at straws, old man!”** the bleached version of himself retorted. **“If you want him to survive, then let him access the full power of a Soul Rea—”**

“OK, CAN SOMEONE _PLEASE_ EXPLAIN WHAT’S GOING ON HERE?!?!?!?” Ichigo shouted.

Both the other males winced at the sound of Ichigo’s shout, before they turned to look at him. _“Oh, dear…”_ the old man said. _“This wasn’t supposed to happen…”_

 **“You _think_ , you old geezer?!”** the bleached version of himself snapped again. **“How the flying hell could he have come here without us noticing it?!”**

“Where is ‘here’?” Ichigo asked annoyedly, tired of not knowing what was going on. “And who are the two of you?”

 _“This is your inner world, Ichigo…”_ the old man answered. _“As for who we are… well, you can’t hear our names yet.”_

 **“Actually, King, you can hear _his_ name just fine,”** the bleached version of himself said. **“However, you’re not capable of hearing my name until you have proven your worth with me.”**

“Why is that?” Ichigo asked. The inner world thing was confusing, too, but one problem at a time.

 _“Apparently, Zanpakuto only reveal their names to their wielders when said wielders are ready to use their released power,”_ the old man answered. _“However, I have no problem sharing info on_ what _I am, same with your blade.”_

 **“Is now the time to… oh, wait,”** the bleached version of himself said. **“Right… King, the old man’s your okaa-san’s side of your power, while I come from your otou-san’s side… for the most part.”**

Ichigo’s mind was reeling. His mom… had powers? Goat-chin, too?

 _“It’s a lot to take in, Ichigo,”_ the old man said. _“However—”_

 **“King, quick question,”** the bleached version of himself interrupted. **“Can you hear my name? It’s ********.”**

Ichigo blinked a bit. “No, I couldn’t hear it,” he said. “It was as if your voice blanked out when you said it.”

The old man looked at the bleached version of Ichigo and asked, _“Was that_ really _necessary?”_

 **“Yes… yes it was, Yhwach the current,”** the bleached Ichigo answered the old man, before looking at Ichigo. **“You heard his name loud and clear, correct?”**

“Yeah,” Ichigo replied.

The old man, Yhwach, facepalmed. _“I was_ hoping _this wouldn’t happen at all…”_ he said. _“I’m nothing like my predecessor, am I?”_

 **“No comment,”** the bleached Ichigo answered. **“However… we still need to explain King’s situation to him.”**

“Right…” Ichigo said. “So, I’m assuming time’s stopped or something while I’m in here?”

 _“You’re controlling the flow of time here compared to outside your inner world, Ichigo,”_ Yhwach said. _“This makes it possible to train better.”_

 **“Also good for keeping you alive in this world,”** the bleached Ichigo said, holding up two fingers for a short bit. **“In any case… here’s a demonstration of what each of us can do.”** With that, the bleached Ichigo drew a katana from the scabbard on his left hip, before sending a wave of pure energy flying from the blade in a different direction than towards Ichigo.

Ichigo watched the shockwave. “Okay, that’s impressive,” he said.

Yhwach materialized a bow of pure energy in one hand, holding back his other hand like he was pulling back the bowstring with an energy arrow held in place, before he let go of the arrow… and it went flying off into the distance in the same direction as the wave of energy.

“Alright, both of you seem to have rather impressive abilities,” Ichigo said.

The bleached version of Ichigo looked at him incredulously, before looking at Yhwach, who also looked incredulous.

It was Yhwach who recovered first. _“Er, in any case,”_ he said. _“Which side of your family will you focus on first? Your okaa-san’s side…?”_

 **“…or your otou-san’s side?”** the bleached Ichigo asked.

“You’re talking like I have to pick just one side,” Ichigo said after a moment. “You’re both a part of me, though… why can’t I choose both?”

Both Yhwach and the bleached version of himself looked gobsmacked at that… before the two of them glowed a bright white.

Ichigo threw up an arm to cover his eyes from the light… and when he lowered his arm after the light faded, where there were two figures was now one.

However, instead of a full-grown figure, it was a youngish child with orange hair and gray eyes, wearing a black kimono with a katana strapped to their back, as well as a pentacle on their left wrist. “Thank you for choosing what you did, onii-chan,” the child said with a feminine tone of voice. “Now should be time for us to get you up to speed with your powers, am I wrong?”

“Yeah, we should,” Ichigo replied with a nod. “If I’m going to use these powers to fend off that crazy naked ape-lady, we’d best get to it.”

“Correct,” the child said. “In any case, time to give you your full power~.” With that, the child that was the aspect of Ichigo’s powers walked over to him, before giving him a hug… that awakened his whole power in one go.

#

_Outer World, all of one second later…_

The ape-woman stumbled backwards and had to raise an arm to cover her eyes as Ichigo glowed with a bright, bluish-white light.

When the light died down, the ape-woman looked at where Ichigo was, only to discover that he was no longer there. Screeching in frustration, the female looked around for where her target could be, before—

“Hey! Naked monkey ass!” Ichigo called from behind her. “Time for you to get a taste of your own medicine!”

She turned, and was shocked to see him now clad in a black kimono, holding a katana sword in his right hand and wearing some kind of cross pendant on a chain around his left wrist. She could somehow tell he was much more powerful now, but she charged at him, regardless.

Ichigo charged forward, slicing across the ape-woman’s torso, even as he continued going. When he stopped moving where the ape-woman started, he sheathed his blade, just in time for the woman to split apart and splatter blood all over the ground.

After a moment, Ichigo dropped down to his knees, vomiting onto the stone floor of the not-quite-a-cave.

“Ugh… that didn’t feel good,” he said, before he felt someone coming from behind him. “Who’s there?!”

“Well… you can feel me, can’t you?” a woman’s voice asked from behind him, even as said woman walked towards him. “I’m a fair bit surprised, actually, considering that you have the powers of a Shinigami… when you’re a man.”

He turned around, seeing a woman in a similar kimono to his own, with red hair and amber eyes. “Well… you’re certainly a lot more… sane and clothed than that ape-woman was…” he said.

The woman rose an eyebrow at Ichigo’s statement. “So that’s your justification for killing that Pokegirl?” she asked in a low tone. “Because she was feral?”

“Don’t know what ‘feral’ means, or what a ‘Pokegirl’ is,” he said. “She’d been chasing me for a while before… I got these powers… after I got them, she attacked me again, and I defended myself. Doesn’t mean I like it, but… it is what it is.”

The woman lowered her eyebrow and glared at Ichigo. “Do you _really_ expect me to believe that?” she growled.

“Look, lady, I have _not_ had the best of days,” Ichigo replied. “I was visiting a shop to get something for my dad’s clinic, and when no one was there I followed voices into some weird cave facility where this ball of light rolled up and touched me, next thing I know I’m waking up in this forest without any clue where I am!!”

“What town are you from?” the woman asked, still glaring at Ichigo.

“Karakura Town, Japan,” Ichigo replied, adding the Japan in case he’d just been flung to some obscure part of the world.

“Japan doesn’t exist as a nation any longer,” the woman countered. “Try again… and with a _real_ town name this time!”

Ichigo blinked, then facepalmed. “DAMMIT URAHARA!!!” he screamed into the air. “IF YOU’VE SENT ME INTO THE FUTURE OR SOME STRANGE PARALLEL UNIVERSE WITH WHATEVER SHIT YOU PULLED, WHEN I FIND YOU AGAIN, YOU!! ARE!! DEAD!! DO YOU HEAR ME?!?!?”

The woman let up on her glare when she heard that… in fact, she felt her eyes widen involuntarily. “What year is it where you’re from?” she asked.

“2003 AD,” Ichigo replied.

“Do you know what happened to a man known as Sukebe?” she continued with her questions.

Ichigo blinked. “Don’t think I’ve ever heard that name before now,” he said.

The woman’s eyes widened even further. “You haven’t heard of the creator of the vast majority of the Pokegirls breeds?!” she questioned. “What parallel universe _are_ you from?!”

“One that doesn’t have these ‘Pokegirls’, apparently,” Ichigo replied. “I’m really out of my depth here, I guess… I was just a middle-school student before I got sent here.”

The woman managed to control her facial expression enough to regain composure. “Alright,” she said. “Let’s say I believe you on the lack of Pokegirls… how did you get your Shinigami-like powers?”

Before Ichigo could say anything…

“Onii-chan, the term you should use for people like yourself is Soul Reaper,” the aspect of his powers advised in his head.

‘ _Thanks,_ ’ Ichigo replied mentally, before saying aloud, “Soul Reaper, actually… and apparently I got them from my father, or Goat-chin, as I call him.”

The woman felt her head swim momentarily, before she noticed the cross pendant. “Where did you get that cross?” she questioned.

He looked at it. “Huh…” he said, feeling both it and his sword at the same time. “Feels different from the sword… likely some physical aspect of the power I inherited from Mom, I guess… woke both powers up at the same time.”

“You don’t know what a Zanpakuto and a Quincy Cross are, do you?” she asked.

“No, I don’t,” Ichigo replied. “Didn’t realize either of my parents had powers until I met two spirits in what was apparently my ‘inner world’ after being cornered by that ape-woman… though they’ve fused into a single spirit, now.”

“That was a Pri-Mate Pokegirl you faced,” the woman corrected him. “As for your inner world, I can guess you’ve had some difficulty in accepting your powers separately… am I wrong?”

“Yeah… I mean, they were from separate origins, I got that much from the spirits before they fused, but like I told them, they’re both a part of me - why can’t I _use_ both?”

The woman drew her sword. “Perhaps that was the wisest course of action,” she said. “However, I feel that you need to be tested.”

Ichigo sighed. “Great, even the _sane_ ones want to fight me… what kind of crazy world is this?” he asked.

“Will you _relax_?” the woman asked him. “This is merely to test your ability to even use your weapons that you have on hand. Nothing more or less.”

Ichigo could see the point in that. “Alright,” he said, getting into what seemed an appropriate combat stance. “Well, ready when you are.”

The woman asked Ichigo, “What is your name, by the way?”

“Ichigo. Kurosaki Ichigo,” he replied. “Yours?”

“Mina… that’s all the name I have,” the woman replied. “I wasn’t able to get a surname before dying and becoming what I am.” Before Ichigo could ask what she meant, she charged at him, preparing for a strike on him.

#

_A few minutes later…_

Ichigo panted heavily after the latest clash of blades he and Mina had performed. “Are… you satisfied… now…?” he asked.

Mina nodded, before saying, “Now that that’s over… with… wait… what… the…?”

Ichigo blinked. “Is… something… wrong…?” he asked.

Mina’s eyes started hazing over, before she dropped her Zanpakuto, walking over to Ichigo while she undid the top half of her kimono.

Ichigo’s eyes bugged out. “HEY! WHAT ARE YOU-?!?” he yelled, before he developed a massive nosebleed as her breasts were exposed. “GAH!! WHY ARE YOU-?!?”

Ichigo was silenced by means of Mina kissing him square on the lips, before she undid his clothes and the rest of hers, leaving them both in the nude.

“MMPH!! M-MMPH!!” Ichigo tried to get out, though Mina’s mouth covering his was pretty effective at keeping him somewhat quiet, and his eyes bugged open again as he felt a hand on his cock. “MMMPH!!!”

Mina started to massage Ichigo’s cock, which was surprisingly large for someone who wasn’t from around in that world, and worked it to be completely erect for her use.

Ichigo was still frozen in shock at what she was doing, but his body was reacting, as he felt sensations he’d never experienced before.

Mina felt that Ichigo was ready to take her virgin pussy for himself at this point, even with her holding his lips hostage to make sure he got the point… though, he seemed to be pretty dense about this sort of thing.

Considering that he’d never seen an actual naked woman before the ape-lady… ‘Pri-Mate’ lady… and that in fact he was very prudish about that sort of things… she had no idea how hard she’d hit the nail on the head with that assumption, as the unknown sensations in his body spiked as she began pushing his cock into her pussy…

Suddenly, as if Mina’s desire for sex was fully being answered, Ichigo lifted her off of her feet and dropped her at a fast pace down his fully hardened cock. Even as he did that, she moaned from the spearing, until she broke her hymen… when she let out a muffled scream of pain in Ichigo’s mouth.

Ichigo would have tried to understand what was going on, but his body was starting to run on autopilot. His hands reached out and began massaging her breasts, as he kept her stationary on his cock for the moment.

Mina moaned once more, this time from the massaging her breasts were being given, before she felt the pain subside from her broken hymen.

As she slightly shifted her hips, Ichigo’s instincts took over again as he began thrusting his cock inside her, while his mind was discovering just how good the new sensations felt.

Mina mentally smirked at that, before she felt her own mind turn to mush, even as she let go of Ichigo’s lips with her mouth. “Ooh!” she let out. “Take this slutty Shinigami, please!”

“A… alright!!” Ichigo cried out, as he kept thrusting within her and massaging her breasts, even as a pressure began to build in his cock.

Mina felt a coil tighten within her, even as her feelings of pleasure went up. “I… Ichigo!” she cried out, feeling that her pleasure was about to spike past the roof any second now.

“M… Mina!!” Ichigo gasped, the sensations almost at their peak as his cock began to throb.

Within a few seconds, the two of them climaxed at the same time, Mina’s pussy spasming around Ichigo’s cock and draining it dry… while drenching the ground around them.

After a few moments, Ichigo finally recovered enough of his mental faculties to think, _‘Oh shit, what the hell did I just_ do _?! Did… Did I just… have SEX with that woman?’_

“You just got laid for the first time, onii-chan,” the aspect of Ichigo’s powers said from inside his head. From the corner of Ichigo’s eyes, he could have sworn that there was a party ball floating up in the air, before it opened and revealed a banner that said, **_“ CONGRATULATIONS!! YOU GOT LAID!!”_**

‘ _Never had something like that happen before… and man, was it a surprise… just what the hell is going_ on _in this crazy world?!?_ ’

“If you want my opinion, onii-chan?” the aspect of his powers asked.

‘ _Go for it,_ ’ Ichigo replied.

“I think this is better than that world you can’t remember on the trip over here… the world between worlds, so to speak,” the aspect said.

‘ _…Huh?_ ’ Ichigo thought, racking his brain and coming up with nothing.

“Told ya, onii-chan,” the aspect said. “ That world was so much more ridiculous, where you’d remember what went on in it, but only so long as you were in said world.”

‘ _How do_ you _know about it?_ ’ he asked the spirit.

“Simple… even though I’m a fragment of your soul, I’m also a separate entity that’s sealed within your soul, in the form of your Zanpakuto, which is in the form of the katana next to your Soul Reaper outfit,” the aspect answered. “The whole logic behind this is confusing, I know, but I can’t explain it better than that.”

‘ _Al… alright…_ ’ he said. ‘ _I guess we’ll find out more as we go along… along with more of this crazy world._ ’

“That’s a good attitude to have, onii-chan,” the aspect of his powers said. “Now… are you _sure_ you want to keep Mina attached to your sexual organ like that? ”

He blinked, before looking down, and quickly pulling out of her and heading for his clothes. ‘ _Jeez, wonder why she just went at me like that after our match?_ ’ he thought.

“Shi… shini… gami…” Mina moaned out while he went to get his clothes.

“You OK?” he asked her.

Mina rose her body up a bit to look at him, nodded, and said, “Shinigami… shini?” She blinked in confusion, looking at herself momentarily before she realized what seemed to be the problem.

Ichigo blinked, while keeping his gaze away from her naked body as much as possible. “OK, that’s weird… I get laid, and now the woman who I was with can only say ‘Shinigami’? Not the weirdest thing I’ve run into today, but still up there…”

Mina took that opportunity to get up off the ground, walking to her clothes that were next to Ichigo’s and putting them on. When she put them on, she pulled out a notepad and a pencil, before she started to write something down.

Ichigo visibly relaxed once she was clothed again. “OK, looks like whatever’s impairing her speech hasn’t affected her writing ability any…” he muttered. “Works well enough.”

Soon enough, Mina showed Ichigo what she wrote. _“ Sorry about that…”_ Mina had written. _“ I’m currently going through Taming Shock, when a Pokegirl is Tamed for the first time.”_

Ichigo blinked. “OK, I’m still somewhat confused by the ‘Pokegirl’ term,” he said.

Mina turned the notepad around again, before she flipped the page to write more. When she finished writing, she showed Ichigo. _“ A Pokegirl is a female who has altered genetics from that of a pure human female, which is now extinct in this world after about 300 years of crossbreeding,”_ she had written.

“That’s certainly a long time…” Ichigo remarked. “And altered genetics? You mean that… Pri-Mate… was a literal ape-lady?”

Mina nodded, before she repeated the process of writing more down for his benefit. _“ Of course, there are _ some _Pokegirl breeds that weren’t created at about 1988 Anno Domini,_ _”_ she wrote. _“ For instance, the Shinigami breed, which I’m a part of, was created by someone else three years later, mostly to protect the civilians from one nasty breed in particular.”_

“Huh…” Ichigo remarked. “I’m assuming that all these ‘breeds’ are superhuman in some way? And that there are more animal-types than the Pri-Mate?”

Mina nodded. _“ Correct,”_ she wrote. _“ Especially so with the second one. Normally, a ‘girl is superior to a regular human, but I can guess you’re not even close to regular… aren’t you?”_

“Likely,” Ichigo replied. “I mean, I had a Soul Reaper father and a mother with powers of her own, but both kept it such a secret that I never knew about it until today, when I awoke both their powers on a world far from home. I think that takes regularity and tears it to pieces, don’t you?”

 _“ I’ll bet, Ichigo,”_ Mina wrote. _“ Still, if anything, you’ve got a lot of potential to grow stronger… don’t squander it, please?”_

“I’ll do my best,” Ichigo replied. “Now, you mentioned Taming Shock earlier, referring to it as to what happens ‘after a Pokegirl is Tamed for the first time.’ Judging by what happened earlier, is Taming…?” he couldn’t bring himself to finish the question.

Mina nodded in response. _“ Now, that’s not to say that it has to be a man doing this with a Pokegirl,”_ she wrote. _“ A woman can also suffice, though normally it would be impossible for a female to have no Pokegirl genes in her DNA.”_

“What you’re saying is, even if non-Pokegirl women are born, they still have some Pokegirl DNA in their systems?” Ichigo clarified. “Guys, too, I would imagine, given that you said 300 years?”

 _“ Give or take a few years, but yes,”_ Mina wrote down. _“ I’d give you a biology lesson, but it seems unneeded, given the circumstances. In any case, as a Shinigami, I have to make sure people are able to go to the afterlife… which is made harder because of what Sukebe made without realizing the dangers of their existence in 1989.”_

“That sounds ominous,” Ichigo remarked.

 _“ You have no idea…”_ she wrote. _“ In any case, Hollows are a danger to everyone, so an entity known as the Soul King created us to keep the world safe.”_

Ichigo nodded. “Right,” he said. “So… you said when we first met that Japan ceased to be a political entity some 300 years ago…”

 _“ Oh, right,”_ Mina wrote down. _“ Back in AD 2001, the year before Sukebe was killed off, the major international borders and everything associated with them fell apart into chaos and regional governments, with the former UN having a council replace the international government with a system known as the League system. We’re currently in the Edo League, which has former Japan in it as well as Korea and China.”_

“Wow,” Ichigo said. “Things really got screwed up…” He paused a moment. “I’m assuming Taming somehow keeps you sane, right? Is there anything else that happens?”

 _“ Depending on what you mean, I might have an answer that fits,”_ Mina wrote.

Ichigo nodded. “OK… does it establish some kind of connection between the Pokegirl and the person Taming them?” he asked. “Don’t ask me how, but I can feel something… linking the two of us, I guess.”

Mina nodded. _“ You’re talking about an Alpha Bond,”_ she wrote.

“Alpha Bond? Is that what it’s called?” Ichigo asked.

Mina nodded. _“ Yes,”_ she wrote down. _“ It’s a simple side-effect of Taming, allowing the Pokegirl to follow the lead of her Tamer. There’s a second, rarer, bond called a Delta Bond, which allows a bit of empathic communication between ‘girl and Tamer. And then there’s a Recognition Bond, which is like a full psychic melding, but that’s incredibly rare, and very dangerous because if something happens to one, the other feels it, and if one died…”_

Ichigo nodded. “Right… so… are you like my servant now?” He sounded rather uncomfortable at the thought of servitude by sex.

 _“ Not unless you want me to be,”_ Mina wrote down, even as she shook her head. _“ Then again… if you feel like fulfilling a kink or two…”_

“Right…” Ichigo replied. A planet where sex seemed to be a driving factor of society. It would take a LOT of getting used to, and likely a few nosebleeds. “I’ll Tame you when you need it, but I’m not really comfortable with the idea of servitude… would it be alright if you considered me a partner? I figure it’ll take a while to find a way home, so…”

 _“ That actually sounds like a good idea, yes,”_ Mina wrote down. _“ Alright, partner, let’s get going out of this forest.”_

“Right,” Ichigo replied. “Lead the way, partner.”

With that, the two of them started walking away...

“Aren’t you forgetting your clothes?” Mina asked, before she noticed something. “Oh, hey! I can talk again!”

Ichigo blushed, quickly going back to his clothes and dressing. “Glad that you can talk normally again, and thanks for reminding me,” he said.

“You’re welcome,” Mina nodded.

With that, the two of them walked out of the area.

#

 **Xamusel: Finish!!**

**…crap. What’s with me and BlazBlue references? Meh… oh well. Thank you, Lily Nadesico, for cleaning this up for us.**

**Takeshi’s turn to write an A/N.**

**Author's Note:**

> Takeshi Yamato: OK, first major change - Ichigo awakens his Soul Reaper powers almost from the word go. And his lack of understanding of the world around him results in an unintended casualty. Didn’t really have that in mind initially, but with a Pokegirl with an aggressive Feral state, like the Pri-Mate, I can’t really see her backing down, even from a stronger opponent.
> 
> Also, writing a prude like Ichigo when I’m not a prude myself is really hard - part of why we did that timeskip in the last go-around, I guess. Expect him to get used to the environment around him in that regard eventually, and likely fairly quickly - we do still have some timeskips in mind, but they’ll be much shorter than the last run.
> 
> Not sure how long it’ll take us to get the next chapter done, but we will get it done, so see you then!! :D


End file.
